


Intertwined

by Littlemetaldevil



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemetaldevil/pseuds/Littlemetaldevil
Summary: Tyler likes Josh, but so does Blurry.





	

Josh's eyes glowed like diamonds, his eyes were nothing special, a darkish brown color, but when the light hits them they're the most beautiful thing Tyler has ever seen.

They became gold. 

The way his usual dark brown irises just transformed into something...different always surprised Tyler. They were the best feature about him.

Blurry didn't think so.

What Blurry liked about Josh was his smile, he liked how freely Josh smiled, and how contagious it was to be around. 

Blurry likes Josh,

Tyler likes Josh,

Josh likes Tyler,

But Josh doesn't like Blurry.

Blurry wants Josh and he's determined to have him. No matter what it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd one's gonna be longer


End file.
